Skull's Marines
﻿ Overview ﻿The Skull's Marines was founded on June 9, 2009, by the great leader, Capt. Skull X. Skull's Marines was a mighty guild, with 500 members, and was undefeatable. Despite their great strength, they attempted to remain nuetral in wars and affairs, but were often dragged into combat. The guild was extremely popular and well liked amongst many communities, but still had several enemies. Never the less, the Marines was a powerful and legendary guild within the Caribbean. Unfortunately, the guild slowly collapsed due to lack of leadership, because Capt. Skull X and his other generals did not have time to run the massive and mighty empire. As of late, an operation has been started to attempt and revive the guild, known as, Skull's Marines: Operation Revive. A Little Bit Of This And That Skulls Marines is one of the oldest still active guilds in the Caribbean. Founded on July 9, 2009, Capt. Skull X is still the GM of this guild. Skull's Marines has gone through many ups and downs, and is currently working on rebuilding the once strong military guild and hopefully it will become as prestigious as it once was. If you need help in the Caribbean don't hesitate to approach any of the Skull's Marines members, we will do the best of our ability to accomplish what you need. Skull's Marines is not an EITC Guild, nor a Navy Guild, but an organized, private military guild. Want to Join Skull's Marines? Do you want to join Skull's Marines? If yes, then follow these simple steps, first log on with the pirate you want to join the guild with, on POTCO. #Open up the guild page, and go to guild options #Leave your current guild, if you haven't already #Go to "Redeem Invitation" #Type in "N/a" #Say hi and enjoy the guild trust me, you won't regret it! Sorry we currently don't have an invite code, since the guild is innactive! Current News Attempted Guild Revival 5/10/13 - An attempt at reviving Skull's Marines is being made. If you want to help post in the comments below. visit the page Skull's Marines: Operation Revive for more info. . Skull's Marines Alliances Guild Alliances Government Alliances *The Nexus *Alliance Against Captain Sad Camp (AACSC) *The Holy City If you would like to have a guild alliance then let Capt. Skull X, Chris Swordbones, or Rockhopper know. Skull's Marines Leadership Hierarchy Guildmaster- N/a CO GM- N/a Third in Command- - Position Open Head Of The Navy- -Position Open 'Head Of Military Strategies-' (Open Position) Army Hierarchy This is the ranking system of the Marines, obviously. Commander-in-Chief *Capt. Skull X Generals * Squad Commanders - Currently no squads, = no squad commanders. Talk to Skull if you're interesting in starting a squad Corpral A corpral is the average Marine member, they have completed some training(note that, everyone is always training, you never stop learning to be a better marine) and have contributed to the guild by recruiting, and participating in guild operations and fought in at least one battle. Private Any Marine that has gone through training, but never fought in a guild war, battle, or helped in a guild mission Recruit﻿ All members that have just joined and not done any training Grading These will be the types of grades for our new training sessions. Points A=100 B=90 C=80 D=67 F=60-0 Passing grades These are the grades you get for the points in total. A=280-300 B=250-279 C=210-249 D=170-209 F=169 and under List of Skulls Marines Members None Base(s) Tortuga Marine Servers: *Barano (Primary Server) *Guines *Kokojillo (Newly Conquered Server) ﻿Tortuga Tortuga is the Skull's Marines current homebase. This also means that it is their base of operations. The heart of the city is also known as the Fortress. This is where the Marine's HQ, Medical Office, and the GM (Capt. Skull X's) house is located. On the outskirts of Tortuga is the Marine's Training Base. This is where they practice drills. They often go out on practice missions into the Tortuga Graveyard. 'Faithful Bride(HQ)-' This is where most meetings are held. It is also the Capital Building of Skull's Marines, many important events are held there. 'Doc Grog's(Medical Office)-' This is where all the injured marines go for healing, and urgent medical care. 'Bowdash Mansion(Capt. Skull X's House)-' This is where the GM of Skull's Marines lives. Uniform Matey's Jacket Blue Embellished Vest or Navy Blue Sack Vest Any Black, Navy, or Brown Pants Admiral's Cap Naval Fleets The Potent Raiders The Potent Raiders is the main Fleet of the Skull's Marines. It Is led directly by General Capt. Skull X. The main flagship is the Iron Rebel, followed by the Black Demon. Skull's Marines History The Beginning After the great captain was old enough, he decided to start is own army, to get revenge on Jolly Roger, and destroy the Royal Navy and EITC. The guild was founded on July 9, 2009. With some of his most trusted pirates he created Skull's Marines, Robert O'Morgin, Kate Irongrin, Terry Saberbearer, and William Firedavis, were the Original Five, who helped run the guild. The Original Five were very strong pirates, but still had much to learn about the caribbean, over the long years they grew and grew, and got many more followers. The guild became so strong that they were undefeatable. They took on 3 EITC Warlords at once, and leaving the battle WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH. Capt. Skull X was a remarkable sailer. Then the dreadful event of his ship, the Renegade Cobra, sinking, during this tragic event, plotted by the EITC Black Guard and the then leader of the EITC, Lord Leon, they thought they ridded the Caribbean of Skull's Marines. The Sinking... It was a bright afternoon day, the Original Five, which back then were called the Big Five, were invited to a meeting with a Co. Guild GM and officers. Little did they know that the Co. Guild was being payed to lead the Original Five into an athe Original Fiveir passage EITC Tyrannts boarded the litle Renegade Cobra, only a Frigate. The marines fought very hard, and valiantly, but eventualy the Original Five got tired, and finaly gave up. Robert O'Morgin dove and took a bullet for Capt. Skull X, and died on the spot. The Black Guard then disabled the rudder, shot down the masts, and set the Renegade Cobra on fire, leaving the Original Five to burn to death.... About a year passed since the sinking of the Renegade Cobrae Marines were rounded up and hung at Fort Charles. Everyone had lost hope, and thought Skull was gone, along with the Original Five. Then on one clear skied day, on the horrizon was spotted a raft, about 20 miles off thethe Original Five Several Ships set out to go inspect the raft, coming to find that Capt. Skull X, and William Firedavis were onboard, but barely living. Many wondered how they managed to survive. They told the story of what happened, and how the other three leaders of Skull's Marines died on the ship. Skull and Will survived with an odd situation. A navy ship was passing by the wreckage of the Renegade Cobra. It was about 2 days after the attack. The ship stopped to see what they could salvage and take from the destroyed ship, when they found Skull, Will, and Terry Saberbearer. They tried to take them prisoner, but Terry refused, he put up a hard fight, but was no match for the navy soldiers, and was shot on site. As Skull and Will were sitting in the jail cell, the Captain of the ship came down and said, "Skull... I am your father...". They talked and argued for a while, and Skull's Dad tried to conivince him that pirates were bad, but he didn't listen, So his father broke them out of the jail cell, near the cost of Tortuga, and made a cover up their escape. The Second Age Once skull managed to recooperate, William Firedavis decided to leave the Marines. Skull was all alone, and had lost all of his dearest friends. He began his work on rebuilding Skull's Marines. He found a young lad by the name of John Stormpaine, and William Goldskull. Together they made the First Triumvirate. They helped rebuild Skull's Marines. They then found Queen Salt, who helped gather more troops to the cause. In an epic Jolly Invasion on Tortuga, William Goldskull was killed... A very sad day in Marine history. Sam Sailgrin rose up to take his place. They now make the Big Three. The Fourth Age (Third was not recorded) A new age began for the Marines. They have lost many members, both from war and simply deserting the Guild. Chris Swordbones was alerted to this by Skull during the French Ball, and that problems were occurring in the Marines. They then had a debate on what should be done, where they finally concluded that they should form alliances with Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington, and become a Special Operations force under Samuel. Skull wrote a letter and sent it to Leon. The Marines hope it gets to him soon, and that his reply is what the Marines are hoping for. This would be considered a good thing for both groups; the Marines would have Leon's empire to help preserve them and the Marines would have more allies. Their annexation into Samuel's empire would also clear the charges held against them, thus saving them from constant hunting by the Black Guard. As for Samuel, he will have more allies and his own Special Operations team to assist in certain missions, such as assassinations and arrests. New Leadership The Guildmaster, Capt. Skull X, has made Chris Swordbones the new Guildmaster, and is now a Black Officer in the Rebel EITC's guild Black Officers, lead by the Rebel Lord, Samuel Redbeard. Many were shocked by the news. Chris promised he would take care of the Marines. A day after this, Chris gave the leadership back to Skull, who is now the Guildmaster of the Marines once more. New Name Captain Leon has infiltrated the Marines, tricked Skull, and deleted Skull's Marines. Eventually, Skull made a new guild, Skull's Bootcamp. Though a new guild is made, this page is not to be meddled with by Leon or any other non-Marine. Revival Captain Leon, Ex EITC Lord had a change of heart, and returned the guild to it's original creator, Capt. Skull X. Captain Leon thought it was best that this Legendary Guild be returned to its creator. Invasions/Wars/Battles Invasion of Isla Perdida 'Leading General/Commander -' Capt. Skull X 'Head Officer-' Queen Salt 'Infantry -' *Doug *Griffin Steel *The Gamer *Night Salt Skull's Marines; Hall of Fame John Stormpaine- John Stormpaine is one of the oldest members in Skull's Marines. He is a brave, strong, courageous member. He was first found roaming the islands as a lowly level 13, and within time, and trainning, along with a side dish of loyalty, he has become the CO GM of Skull's Marines, and helped run the mighty army of the Marines.? He is not one to be messed with, for he has his ways. He is an undefeatable pirate, and a great leader. John is the Marines' gun specialist, owning some of the best guns and being a master with them. William O'Silver- William O'Silver was a very respectful young lad. He showed his loyalty to Skull's Marines through hard work, respecting members, and accepting responsiblity. He was the old CO GM of the guild. Once the great leader of Spartans Savvy, and Co GM of Red's Army. William O'Silver is a great man, and is currently MIA. The EITC Blackguard has captured him. Hopefully we will hear from him soon. Rockhopper- Rockhopper is a very loyal marine. He has made his way into the Hall of Fame for his courage and support of Skull's Marines. He has aided greatly throught out many wars, and has brought back lots of Important inteligence pieces. Rockhopper was the head of the Marines' intelligence agency, carrying out many espionage operations, that brought back key information to the Marines that allowed them to win many victories. Sam Sailgrin- Sam was a hard working marine. He always fought hard, and valiantly, to the end. He helped lead the marines on several major operations, which ultimately helped the guild stay strong throughout the years. Queen Salt- Salt was a dedicated marine. She was very loyal to the guild, and tried her hardest to help it succeed. She did a majority of the recruiting. She had a good way with words that got many high levels to join Skull's Marines. Even after the attack, during the Espionage War, she managed to re-recruit, along with some help, 450 members!!! John Helmbatten John was a valiant marine. He was always quick to follow orders, and still is a great Marine. He servers and follows orders without question. He is also a great friend to many other Marines. He is very, and kind. He helped the Marines out in the august of 2010, when FAMED continuealy threatened the Marines. John provided great intel, which gave the Marines a GREAT advantage. Chris Swordbones Chris Swordboens was one of the Marine's best leaders to ever step foot inside the guild. It was by a slim chance of luck that Chris joined the Marines, and that one decision that had a long lasting affect to this day. Chris, also commonly referred to as Hermit, was the Co GM of the Marines for over a year. He was extremely loyal and always "did his homework". He knew exactly what he was facing when it came to war, and had a secret weapon, rat throwing! Hermit helped build the Marines strong, and was a great leader of the guild. Besides his amazing service to the Marines, he was a great personal friend of Skull, and a very funny person to talk to. Sam Revenge Sam Revenge was another comical member of the Marines.Him and Roger Wildeagle always made the members laugh with their odd senses of comedy. Besides his comical personality, Sam was a great captain on the sea, and helped sail many of the ships of the Marines' Navy. He was a great navigator and without his skill at the wheel, the Marines would not have won many of their sea battles. Cherie Cherie was the first lady of the marines for the longest time. She joined around the same time as Chris Swordbones. They were both INFERNO members but began to dislike the guild. One day Skull was at an invasion and for once decided to accept a crew invite from some random people. That may have been one of his best decisions ever on POTCO because he met Cherie and Chris Swordbones, which he became great friends with. Cherie helped Skull stay calm many times that he wanted to lose his temper and declare war on someone or destroy something. Although, one did not make her angry because nobody wanted to feel her wrath.? She also helped inner guild relations between members and was very funny. On top of that she was the guilds best healer, and had a seige charge that was equivalent to a nuclear bomb. She helped save many marines and obliverate many advihseries. Category:Guilds Category:Skull's Marines Category:POTCO